


Wondrous and Beautiful

by Kalloway



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The first time Alice kissed Vivaldi.





	Wondrous and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> From the short chapter in the back of 'Bloody Twins'.
> 
> For femslashficlets, 'destiny'. July 22, 2018.

The first time Alice kissed Vivaldi, it was because Vivaldi was crying and she didn't know what else to do. Vivaldi had always said that tears were a deadly weapon, but Alice suspected they changed destiny, too. Alice had never thought she'd fall in love with Vivaldi, after all. And then she never thought she'd get a chance to do more than hold Vivaldi's hands in hers and comfort her...

But one kiss turned to two, and Vivaldi's stray tears were wiped away and her expression turned to something inexplicably dangerous, wondrous, and beautiful.

One Alice wanted to see forever.


End file.
